Devil Evil's Lessons
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Sakura, Putri Evil dengan kemurnian hatinya yang enggan melakukan tugas untuk menjerumuskan manusia ke lembah dosa. Saat Sasuke, Devil tampan, menjadi pengajarnya untuk menjadi Evil sejati apakah dia berhasil atau malah berpihak pada kemurnian hati gadis tersebut? Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**~..::Devil-Evil's Lessons::..~**

**For Almh. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) and Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II)**

******.**

******.**

******.  
**

* * *

**Tap… tap… tap…**

Kedua kaki mungil yang terbalut kaus kaki putih ini masih terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong istana dengan lincah. Suara berisik yang terpantul saat aku menginjak kasar lantai kayu sudah kucoba untuk meminimalisirnya dengan cara melambatkan ritme acara lariku, tapi tetap saja masih terdengar gaduh di penjuru lorong.

_Cih_, masa bodoh dengan suara berisik ini. Pasti aku sudah ketahuan dan mereka sedang mencariku sekarang. Kuangkat bawahan _yukata_-ku, membuat langkah kakiku semakin lebar sehingga mempercepat lariku.

Kedua manik_ emerald_-ku melebar begitu melihat tangga di ujung lorong. Tanpa sadar seringaian tipis terhias di wajahku. Aku langsung melesat turun menapaki anak tangga. Terlalu senang sampai tidak menyadari kaki kananku tidak menginjak anak tangga dua terakhir. Tubuhku terhuyung ke depan. Sial!

"KYAAA!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for " S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alternate Universe**

**.**

**Genre : Fantasy-Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Devil-Evil's Lessons © Dijah-hime**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

Eh, tidak sakit? Malah rasanya agak empuk. Ini aneh... aku membuka mata yang sedari tadi menutup saat jatuh. Aku kaget saat mendapati punggung pelayanku yang sekarang kutimpa,

"Chouji?"

Chouji membalikkan mukanya menghadapku, agak khawatir sepertinya,

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Hime-sama_?"

Aku merangkak turun dari punggung Chouji dan duduk di lantai. Aku merasa bersalah melihat wajah khawatirnya itu,

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chouji. Terima kasih...," ucapku sambil menunjukkan senyum andalan pada Chouji yang telah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Apa ada yang terluka―"

Aku menghadapkan wajahku ke asal suara dan mendapati pelayanku yang lain telah berada di sisi Chouji sekarang.

"―Sakura_-sama_?"

Aku meringis saat melihat wajah menyeramkan Shikamaru yang ditunjukkannya padaku,

"Ti-tidak... Aa, maafkan Aku."

Ya, ya... aku tahu memang aku yang salah. Ini ketiga kalinya aku mencoba kabur dari istana hari ini. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk pipiku sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa saat kedua pelayanku yang berumur enam puluhan itu menghela napas panjang melihat ulahku. Hei, jangan bayangkan mereka dengan tampang tua! Wajah mereka masih seperti remaja umur delapan belas tahun. Hal wajar karena di duniaku, seseorang bahkan hidup sampai umur ribuan tahun. Ayahku sendiri berumur 3021 tahun.

"Baiklah, waktunya kembali ke kamar."

Shikamaru melangkah ke arahku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Aku langsung melingkarkan tangan ke lehernya saat dia menggendongku dengan tangan kanannya. Shikamaru sudah bersiap melangkah sebelum suara Chouji menginterupsinya,

"Shikamaru, aku ke dapur istana dulu... ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," Chouji memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menanggapi malas,

"Oh, terserah. Cepat kembali."

"_Hai'_!" Chouji langsung melesat pergi setelah mendapat izin dari Shikamaru. Aku terkikik geli melihat pelayanku yang satu itu. Padahal waktu makan siang masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Dasar maniak makanan...

**SRAK**

Kedua mataku melebar saat sepasang sayap berwarna hitam keluar dari punggung Shikamaru. Satu kibasan dan berhasil membuat kami melayang menaiki tangga. Oh, aku selalu terpesona saat para _Devil_ dan _Evil_ di istana menggunakan sayap mereka.

"Kapan Aku punya sayap?"

Aku menggerutu bosan di gendongan Shikamaru, mataku tidak lepas dari sepasang sayap tertutupi ribuan bulu halus berwarna hitam itu.

"Masih ada tiga puluh tujuh tahun lagi sebelum Anda genap berumur lima puluh tahun, Sakura_-sama_," Shikamaru melihat wajahku sekilas sambil tersenyum tipis.

Huh, itu lama sekali! Tanpa sadar tangan kananku bergerak ke atas dan mengelus sepasang tanduk pendek berwarna coklat kemerahan yang tumbuh di kepalaku.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Shikamaru mulai menapaki lantai dan menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Shikamaru melebarkan sayapnya sebelum benda berbulu hitam itu kembali masuk ke dalam punggungnya tanpa merusak baju hijau tua yang dipakainya.

Shikamaru meraih _hikite_ dan menggeser _shoji_ kamarku terbuka,

"Masuklah, Sakura_-sama_."

Aku melangkah malas menginjak _tatami _kamarku. Dan menjatuhkan diri tepat di samping _c__habudai_-ku, menaruh sikuku di atasnya sambil menopang wajah menghadap Shikamaru yang bersiap mengomeliku lagi. Selalu begini...

Shikamaru berjongkok tepat di hadapanku, menghela napas panjang sebelum memulai ucapannya,

"Berjanjilah, Sakura_-sama_... ini kali terakhir Anda mencoba kabur."

Aku memajukan bibirku, membuat wajah cemberut.

"Hanya menunggu dua jam lagi untuk pertemuan nanti. Dan berlakulah sebagaimana _Hime-sama _yang semestinya sampai waktu itu tiba."

Jleb!_ Ugh_, dasar orang ini... selalu bisa membuatku merasa 'tersudut'!

"Saya permisi, Sakura_-sama_." Shikamaru melangkah menjauh dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku masih menggerutu sampai _shoji_ kamarku kembali menutup.

"Membosankan!"

Aku melangkah ke ranjang kayu besar di sisi kanan kamarku dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atasnya. Menjadi seorang Putri _Evil _tidak semenyenangkan yang aku kira. Saat berumur delapan tahun aku dikirim dari istanaku ke istana megah ini. Kalau kalian tanya bagaimana bentuknya, bahkan istana yang ketempati sekarang ini jauh lebih besar dan lebih indah dibanding Puri Himeji atau Puri Nagoya yang berada di bumi.

Di istana ini para Putri _Evil_ dari seluruh klan dikumpulkan untuk dididik menjadi _Evil _masa depan. Nantinya Kami diharapkan menjadi _Evil _berkemampuan hebat yang dapat menarik manusia bumi ke dalam kegelapan, dengan segala cara, membuat para manusia bumi jatuh ke lembah dosa.

Aku sebenarnya tidak menyukainya, bahkan kedua teman dekatku yang juga merupakan Putri _Evil _ menolak 'tugas berat' yang dipikulkan kepada kami ini nantinya. Dalam hati kecil kami, kami merasa ini salah, dan tugas itu merupakan perbuatan yang buruk. Kalian bisa bayangkan, kenapa kami dijadikan sebagai sang antagonis di sini?

Saat Kurenai-_sensei_ mengajari kami suatu hari aku pernah menanyakan hal ini, dan dengan tegas dia mengatakan,

'Apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian begitu diistimewakan? Kalian para Putri _Evil _memiliki perbedaan yang membuat kalian diistimewakan dari para _Devil_, yaitu... **hati**. Saat kalian berhasil mengalahkan kebaikan yang berasal dari hati tersebut maka kalian akan menjadi _Evil_ yang sesungguhnya. Mempunyai sifat jahat yang melebihi para _Devil_ dan tentunya membuat Kalian lebih gampang melakukan "tugas" kalian nantinya.'

Ya, **hati**... suatu anugerah terbesar yang diberikan oleh _Kami-sama_ untuk dihancurkan, dilenyapkan, digelapkan... dan pada akhirnya akan menjadikan kami _Evil_ yang mengagumkan.

Tanpa sadar tangan kananku sudah meremas _yukata_-ku di bagian dada. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya bentuk hati itu atau di mana ia, tapi aku selalu merasa sakit saat aku melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Gigiku saling bergemeletuk, aku semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman di _yukata_-ku. Sial!

"Hah... hah.. hah...," aku mulai mengatur nafasku kembali normal. Aku tidak boleh selemah ini. Sebentar lagi pertemuan itu berlangsung. Aku memang tidak terlalu menangkap semua penjelasan _sensei _mengenai pertemuan ini. Tapi pada intinya, kami akan dipertemukan oleh _Guardian_―_Devil _pilihan dan profesional yang akan melatih kami untuk melenyapkan 'hati' dan menjadikan kami _Evil_ yang sesungguhnya.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak perduli dengan pertemuan ini. Tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah selama proses pelatihan itu, kami akan diterjunkan langsung ke bumi untuk praktek latihannya, bersama dengan _Guardian _kami masing-masing tentunya. Selama ini aku hanya melihat bumi dari gambar-gambar buku yang ada di perpustakaan istana. Dan tentu saja, manusia! Aku ingin melihat mereka secara langsung. Aku sudah tidak sabar!

"_Hime-sama_... Saya Shizune, membawa pakaian Anda."

Aku langsung bangkit dari ranjangku dan melesat menggapai _hikite_ dan menggesernya sehingga _shoji_ kamarku terbuka. Senyumku terpampang sempurna menyambut kedatangan salah satu pelayan di istana yang cukup kukenal baik ini,

"Masuklah, Shizune."

**..::****Devil-Evil's Lessons****::..**

Aku memandangi _kimono_ merah bercorak bunga sakura putih yang kini kupakai bersama _obi_ kuning tua. Rambut merah muda sebahuku sengaja kugerai, Shizune terlihat hampir selesai menyisir rambutku. Hm, aku terlihat lumayan cantik hari ini. Hari biasanya juga, sih...

"Nah, sudah selesai. Waktunya Kita turun, _Hime-sama_."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai melangkah keluar, berdiri di depan kamarku menunggu Shizune membereskan peralatan riasnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Senyumku mengembang begitu melihat kedua temanku berjalan pelan mendatangiku didampingi para pelayan wanita mereka masing-masing.

"Ino-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_. Ayo kita turun bersama," ucapku begitu melihat Shizune yang sudah bersiap di belakangku.

"Kau tahu, Aku sangat gugup, Sakura," ujar Ino tiba-tiba sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh?" aku hanya menatap Ino sekilas lalu melihat Hinata yang sama gugupnya. Mereka ini sebenarnya kenapa? Hanya bertemu dengan para _Guardian_ kenapa seperti bertemu dengan belahan jiwa saja... aku ingin membuka suara tapi kutahan saat kami sudah sampai di halaman istana.

Halaman depan istana kini terlihat ramai, kami para Putri _Evil_ dijejerkan rapi menghadap pintu gerbang istana bersiap menyambut kedatangan para _Guardian_ kami. Sesekali mataku melirik ke arah teman-temanku yang lain, bertingkah sama anehnya seperti Ino dan Hinata. Aku kembali menghadapkan wajahku lurus ke depan begitu mendengar salah satu pengawal menyerukan kedatangan para _Guardian_.

Aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas, dan bisa melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam yang melesat turun dengan sangat cepat. Semua bayangan hitam itu sudah menapakkan kaki ke halaman istana sekarang. Mereka jatuh dengan sangat perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara hentakan keras seperti dugaanku. Para _Devil _itu dengan rapinya berjejer berhadapan dengan kami para Putri _Evil_ seolah mereka sudah tahu Putri mana yng akan mereka latih nantinya.

Aku memandang lekat sosok di depanku sekarang, manik _emerald-_ku hampir tidak mengedip saat melihat sepasang sayap besar yang masih menutup diri pemuda itu. Bibir mungilku terbuka sedikit begitu wajah tampan dengan manik _onyx_ yang sangat tajam itu terlihat setelah pemuda itu mengibaskan sayapnya ke atas dengan perlahan menimbulkan efek yang sangat dramatis. Kutaksir, mungkin jika dia manusia, umurnya sekitar delapan belas sampai dua puluh tahun. Kulitnya yang sewarna putih porselen sangat kontras dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut hitam kelam pendek mencuat di bagian belakang kepalanya, terlihat sangat keren. Dan demi _Kami-sama_, aku tidak pernah melihat sepasang sayap yang begitu hitam, besar, kuat dan sepertinya sangat lembut itu sebelumnya.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya!

Satu kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan _Devil_ di hadapanku ini: **Sempurna**!

Aku tertegun begitu _Devil_ di hadapanku mulai bejalan ke arahku. Dia berhenti sampai jarak kami sekitar setengah meter. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya perlahan, lutut kanannya kini menyentuh tanah. Kedua sayap dipunggungnya pun semakin merendah ke tanah seakan ikut memberi hormat padaku. Wajahku terasa panas saat _Devil_ di depanku ini mengangkat wajahnya, dengan intens menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis,

"Uchiha Sasuke, mulai saat ini akan menjadi _Guardian _Anda, _Hime-sama_."

Oh...

_Kami-sama_, jangan biarkan Aku meleleh sekarang~!

**..::****Devil-Evil's Lessons****::..**

Sekarang kami sedang berada di aula besar istana. Kami para Putri _Evil_ duduk saling berhadapan dengan_ Guardian_ kami masing-masing. Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti mencuri lihat ke arah _Devil _yang berada sekitar lima meter di depanku. Kupaksakan wajahku untuk melihat ke arah lain, kini aku menatap salah satu tetua _Evil_ yang sedang memberi petuah panjang sebelum menyelesaikan upacara resmi penyerahan para Putri _Evil _kepada masing-masing _Devil_ yang akan menjadi _Guardian _mereka selama di bumi untuk waktu yang lama ke depannya. Aku mengedipkan mataku bosan mendengar tetua lain kini sudah menggantikan rekan sebelumnya untuk memulai petuah panjang kembali. Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama...

_ 'Hei, Saku! Wajahmu terus memerah saat melihat Devil-mu itu, tahu~!'_

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat sadar Ino yang berada di sebelah kiriku mencoba berbicara denganku melalui telepati.

_ 'Biar saja. Salah sendiri dia begitu tampan, wek~!'_

Aku menghadapkan wajahku ke depan untuk melihat laki-laki yang berada di sebelah kanan Sasuke―_Guardian_ Ino―kulitnya sangat putih, salah maksudku pucat, sangat pucat. Rambut hitam klimis, dengan senyum aneh yang selalu tertengger di wajahnya. Hm, lumayanlah...

_ 'Pria dengan senyum aneh itu cocok menjadi Guardian-mu, haha~!'_

_'Memang dia tampan, kok. Terima kasih! Hei, Hinata... jangan menunduk terus. Guardian-mu itu terus menatapmu lho~'_ Ino tampaknya sengaja mengusik Hinata yang kini ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan kami.

_ 'Uh, wa-wajahku terasa sa-sangat panas seka-rang...' _Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapannya itu. Kualihkan wajahku untuk melihat _Guardian_ Hinata,

_ 'Pemuda jabrik kuning yang sangat bersemangat itu memang cocok untuk Hinata yang pemalu! Saling melengkapi~' _Aku langsung mengungkapkan apa yang dipikiranku pada mereka berdua.

Ino terkikik halus mendengar penuturanku.

Aku mengerling ke kanan begitu merasa Hinata tidak membalas telepati kami.

Ya, ampun sekarang wajahnya makin menunduk takzim begitu dengan rona seperti kepiting rebus... _Ck_!

**..::****Devil-Evil's Lessons****::..**

Tarik napas, buang... tarik... buang... ta―

"_Hime-sama_, apa Anda sudah siap?"

Aku terkesiap kaget saat Sasuke mengajakku bicara, aku belum siap... belum siap meleleh di dekatmu~!

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-_san_...," Aku langsung memasang senyum terbaikku disertai semburat merah sial yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahku. Ah, kenapa aku bersikap memalukan seperti ini.

"Izinkan Saya, _Hime-sama_..."

Aku hanya bisa membeku saat merasakan kedua tangan tegap Sasuke mengangkat tubuhku, menggendongku khas _bridal_. Refleks aku langsung mengalungkan kedua tanganku ke leher Sasuke.

**DEG**

Se-sekarang aku sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya yang memenuhi indera penciumanku semakin memperparah rona merah wajahku. _Gezz_!

Lama-lama seperti ini aku bisa gila. Dengan cepat aku alihkan atensiku pada Putri _E__vil_ dan_ Guardian_ mereka masing-masing di sekitar kami yang sudah mulai meninggalkan halaman istana. Tepat di sebelahku, kulihat Ino yang berada di gendongan "_Guardian_ klimisnya" terlihat agak takut saat segel besar berbentuk lingkaran putih di tanah yang mereka pijak itu kini mulai menenggalamkan dirinya dan juga Sang _Devil_ dan dalam sepersekian detik mereka menghilang dari halaman istana ini menuju... bumi!

"Sebaiknya Kita juga pergi, _Hime-sama_."

Aku mengangguk mantap begitu melihat manik _onyx_-nya menatapku. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali meluruskan wajahnya dan mulai merapalkan mantera.

Segel berbentuk lingkaran besar bercahaya putih dengan rangkaian-rangkaian tulisan kuno tersebut kini terbentuk di bawah kami. Aku langsung mengeratkan pelukanku di leher Sasuke begitu tubuh kami melesat jatuh ke dalam segel dengan sangat cepat.

Yang kulihat kini hanya lorong-lorong gelap hampa udara yang sangat panjang. Kepalaku pusing dan seluruh partikel tubuhku rasanya ingin berhamburan keluar karena benturan dimensi yang kami alami. Aku langsung mengatupkan kedua kelopak mataku, menenggelamkan wajahku ke leher Sasuke.

Aku mulai berani membuka mataku perlahan begitu merasakan ada siluet cahaya dan angin teratur yang menerpa rambutku. Langit... ini langit kan?

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku di leher Sasuke, wajahku terarah ke atas. Silau! Itu matahari... mungkinkah ini bumi?

**SRAK**

Bersamaan dengan hentakan lembut dari sepasang sayap milik Sasuke aku memalingkan wajahku ke bawah dan kedua manikku tidak pernah terperangah sehebat ini sebelumnya begitu melihat pemandangan di bawah kami.

Ada ratusan rumah yang begitu kecil nampak dari atas sini, pepohonan yang hijau itu, jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi manusia, aliran sungai yang mengarus kencang, dan kendaraan-kendaraan aneh itu... menakjubkan.

"Selamat datang di Bumi, _Hime-sama_."

**..::****Devil-Evil's Lessons****::..**

"Jadi, Kita akan mulai pelajaran menjadi _Evil_ sekarang."

"Ah, ya!"

Aku mengangguk-angguk kecil mengalihkan perhatianku, yang sebelumnya menjelajahi jalanan tempat kami lewati sekarang, melihat wajah Sasuke sekilas. Ya, paling tidak aku harus memberi kesan manis pada orang yang kusuka kan? Eh!

"Hm, baiklah _Hime-sam_a―"

"Sakura. Cukup panggil Aku seperti itu, Sasuke-_san_," interupsiku sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. Oh, ayolah... aku bosan mendengar panggilan itu selama di istana. Aku tersenyum sekilas melihat wajah kaget Sasuke yang berpaling ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu cukup panggil Aku, Sasuke saja. Sakura..."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat merasakan kedua manik sekelam malam itu melembut saat menatapku barusan. Pipiku terasa panas seketika. _Ugh_, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah bawah menatap sepasang _geta_-ku yang melangkah teratur menyusuri jalan yang entah kenapa sepi ini. Membuatku semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak saja.

"Sasuke, kalau boleh tahu usiamu berapa sekarang?" setelah mengumpulkan keberanianku akhirnya aku malah mengucapkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Hn?"gumamnya datar, melirikku sekilas.

Bagus Haruno Sakura. Kenapa dengan hebatnya kau bertanya hal tidak sopan seperti ini. _Aargh_!

"Kau... tidak perlu menjawabnya, kok. Hehe," aku langsung menundukkan wajahku merutuki kebodohan yang telah kuperbuat sehingga terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"118 tahun."

"Eh?"

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, tak percaya dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Bibirku terbuka sedikit begitu melihat senyum tipis terpatri di wajah Pange―_Devil_-ku itu. Dasar, tampan!

Uhm... 118 tahun, ya? Terpaut 105 tahun dariku. Cukup jauh juga, ya... _etto_, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ saja seingatku terpaut sekitar dua ratus tahun. Ah, berarti masih ada kesempatan kan? Aku dan Sasuke pasti bisa menjadi pasangan yang hebat nantinya...

"Nah, Kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang!" Sasuke menepukkan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunan masa depanku. **Aamiin**!

"_Hai'_!" aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekilas ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah, Kau lihat sekelompok orang di sana?"

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, kudapati di sudut gang sana ada lima pria saling tertawa. Mereka terlihat agak menyeramkan dan bukan tampang orang baik-baik. Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke arah Sasuke,

"Lalu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Lihat dan pelajari."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arah gerombolan pria tadi sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku terkejut tapi dengan cepat kualihkan wajahku kembali ke arah sekumpulan pria tadi. Tepat sekali, Sasuke sekarang berada di sana. Sasuke terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke gerombolan pria di sana. Dan aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas aura jahat yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke sudah melingkupi segerombolan pria tersebut.

Tanpa sadar tangan kananku mencengkeram erat bagian bawah _yukata_-ku hingga kusut. Aku tahu hal buruk pasti akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Bagaimana ini... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

**DEG**

Jantungku terasa berdetak sangat keras begitu menyadari Sasuke yang telah kembali berdiri di sebelahku. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengarahkan bibirnya mendekati telingaku membisikkan kalimat yang justru memperparah debaran alat pemompa darahku,

"Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Dan aku merasa sekarang tangan kiriku pun ikut meremas _yukata_-ku sekarang.

Telingaku menangkap ada langkah berat yang mendekat ke gang tempat sekumpulan pria di depan kami. Laki-laki, umur 38 tahun, karyawan di salah satu kantor media cetak. Entah kenapa rekaman riwayat hidup orang itu berseliweran di pikiranku. Dia semakin mendekat ke gang itu dan kurasa gerombolan pria tadi sudah menyadari kedatangan laki-laki tersebut. Aku melihat seringaian aneh di wajah pria-pria dalam sudut gang itu.

"Sepertinya sudah lama Kita tidak beraksi, Kak" salah seorang pria menyeringai ke arah salah satu rekannya sambil memegangi balok kayu yang baru dipungutnya tidak juah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya hari ini kita akan makan enak," rekannya membalas seringaian temannya dengan auara tertawa menyeramkan disambut sorakan persetujuan dari ketiga pria yang lain.

Dan tepat saat pria kantoran itu melintasi gang tempat segerombolan pria bermaksud jahat itu aku langsung menutup kedua mataku. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku kepada hal lain begitu suara teriakan minta tolong itu terdengar nyaring. Suara pukulan demi pukulan yang menghantam tubuh lemah itu, rintihan kesakitan itu, permohonan tak berdaya pria kantoran itu.

Aku berusaha menghilangkan semuanya dari pikiranku. Aku memiringkan wajahku yang semakin tertunduk. Gigiku saling bergemeletuk keras. Emosiku meledak begitu mendengar suara tawa nyaring dari sosok di sebelahku. **Cukup**!

"Dasar gila! Apa yang Kau lakukan pada mereka? Kalau kau tidak menghasut mereka untuk menyerang pria kantoran tadi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" Aku berteriak marah pada Sasuke yang terdiam seketika menghentikan tawanya. Dia memandangiku terkejut.

Aku melangkah cepat ke arah pria kantoran yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya sendirian di sudut gang tersebut. Bau anyir darah sudah tercium bahkan sebelum aku melangkah masuk ke dalam gang. Kakiku membeku seketika. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhku, bukan... bukan bagian ragaku. Tapi sesuatu di dalam jiwaku, aku merasa sangat sakit di sana. Aku tahu, ya... hati bodoh ini sekarang terasa sakit sekali!

Mataku memanas begitu mendengar rintihan kecil suara minta tolongnya. Tangan kananku terulur ke depan, aku ingin melangkah tapi tidak bisa... karena ini salah.

_Devil_ dan _Evil _bertugas untuk membawa manusia ke dalam kegelapan. Dan saat mereka berhasil membawa manusia ke dalamnya, seharusnya mereka senang. Tertawa angkuh seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan, karena itu berarti mereka telah berhasil menjalankan tugasnya.

Bukan seperti aku sekarang yang sesenggukan dengan tubuh gemetar begitu melihat kejahatan terjadi. Salahkan aku dan hati bodohku ini!

"Sh-sss-sial!"

Dengan gerakan cepat aku membalikkan tubuhku ke kanan dan berlari sekencang yang kubisa. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan tumpahan_ liquid_ yang bisa sewaktu-waktu keluar dari mataku ini. Aku mengusap wajahku kasar dengan lengan _yukata_-ku begitu pandanganku kembali buram karena air mata. Saat mendapati sebuah bangunan besar dengan gerbang terbuka aku langsung berlari masuk ke dalamnya.

**..::****Devil-Evil's Lessons****::..**

Payah! Aku memang _Evil_ yang payah! Kenapa... kenapa hal seperti tadi saja sudah membuatku menangis? Aku... kenapa aku seperti ini?

Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajah di antara kedua lututku, mencoba menahan tangis yang sedari tadi kutahan sekuat tenaga, sialnya tak terealisasi. Alhasil, sekarang di sinilah aku. Di bawah pohon besar di bagian belakang bangunan yang baru saja kumasuki. Duduk meringkuk sambil menenggelamkan wajahku, meraung sekerasnya dan tak mencegah _liquid_ hangat yang terus lolos keluar dari kedua mataku. Meratapi kebodohanku!

Bukannya seorang _Evil_ memang bertugas menyebar kejahatan? Melihat para manusia jatuh ke lembah nista itu seharusnya membuat_ Evil_ seperti diriku ini puas, kan?

Tapi, kenapa aku ini?

Payah! Kau payah, Sakura!

Kepalaku tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di pucuk kepalaku.

"Ssh... tenanglah, Sakura."

Sasuke?

Dengan ragu aku angkat kepalaku, walau agak takut kucoba menatap wajahnya. Tapi genangan air di kedua _emerald_-ku ini benar-benar membuat pandanganku mengabur.

**DEG**

Satu usapan kecil dari jemari panjang Sasuke menghapus genangan air mataku. Jantungku rasanya hampir berhenti berdetak saat dengan jelas aku menyadari jarak wajah kami yang terlampau dekat.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Sasuke," aku berusaha keras mengeluarkan suaraku yang terdengar sangat parau.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, menatapku aneh. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi jika membayangkan _D__evil_ ini akan sangat membenciku nantinya. Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku―

Detik berikutnya rasanya aku benar-benar kehabisan napas, saat dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarikku dalam pelukannya. Dan begitu merasakan kedua sayap hitam Sasuke turut melingkupi tubuh kami yang menempel sekarang, rasanya benar-benar... hangat. Sehangat wajahku yang hampir mendidih sekarang.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf... karena tidak memikirkanmu," ucap Sasuke lirih sambil terus mengelus kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya dan mengusap punggungku dengan tangan satunya. _Devil _itu semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membuat cengkeramanku pada bagian depan kemeja hitamnya menguat. Kutumpahkan seluruh tangisku di sana sekali lagi. Rasanya beban di hatiku menguap ke udara saat aku selesai dengan acara tangisku dan hanya menyisakan sesenggukan kecil.

Walau masih dengan bekas air mata yang begitu jelas di kedua pipiku dan sebentuk raut kacau ini, kuberanikan untuk mengangkat wajah dan memandang Sasuke,

"_Hontou__ni arigato__u__ gozaimasu_... karena kau tidak marah padaku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aa... bahkan aku menambahkan _suffix_ –_kun_ pada nama _Devil_ tampan itu.

Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum paling menawan yang pernah aku lihat selama ini darinya.

Kedua _emerald_-ku melebar dan jangan lupa rona merah di wajahku saat melihat senyuman pertanda ia tidak marah, refleks aku langsung menerjang leher putih milik Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahku di sana.

"_Daisuki yo_!" _Oops_, aku kelepasan!

Sasuke tertawa kecil, tangannya menyusup ke dalam helaian mahkota merah mudaku, mengelusnya lembut dan aku rasa tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik begitu Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepalaku sekilas.

A-apa tadi yang dilakukannya? Kumohon ulangi hal itu sekali lagi, _kya~_!

**..::****Devil-Evil's Lessons****::..**

Di sinilah kami sekarang, Sumida-_ku_, sebuah distrik pemukiman tua dekat pusat Tokyo. Banyak kerumunan orang berkumpul di sisi-sisi jalan untuk melihat arak-arakan _Mikoshi_, _Dashi_ dan _Yatai_ yang berisi _Kami_. _Hayashi_ bersenandung riuh ke penjuru jalan. Aku hanya menatap kagum melihat para manusia itu dengan antusiasnya mengikuti prosesi arak-arakan tersebut.

"Ayo."

Aku mengarahkan wajahku pada Sasuke begitu dia menarikku menjauhi kerumunan manusia. Wajahku tidak bisa berhenti memerah saat tahu kalau Sasuke terus menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum simpul sambil mengeratkan genggamanku. Saat menengadahkan wajah kini aku melihat banyak kumpulan stan beraneka macam makanan dan permainan di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan yang kami lewati.

Atensiku tidak beralih saat mendapati sekumpulan anak kecil sedang memakan suatu benda lembut seperti benang kapas berwarna merah muda mencolok. Sontak aku langsung memegang rambutku sendiri dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas. Mengerjapkan manik _emerald_-ku bingung bergantian menatap benda yang dimakan sekumpulan anak tersebut dan rambutku sendiri.

Tanpa sadar aku terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba mendapati Sasuke sedang menuntunku berlari menuruni lembah yang lumayan curam. Saat akhirnya kami turun dan mendapati tanah yang datar untuk dipijak aku langsung melayangkan wajah kesalku padanya,

"Kau membuatku kaget, tahu!"

Tapi yang kudapatkan bukan raut wajah menyesal ataupun permintaan maaf,

"Seharusnya Kau lebih memperhatikan jalan ketimbang sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri." Sasuke malah memberiku bonus cubitan di kedua pipi dan menyeringai kecil ke arahku.

Pipiku menggembung kesal begitu dia melepas cubitannya,

"Huh!"

"Tunggu di sini. Aku segera kembali," ucap Sasuke dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Mau kemana dia?

Aku menyapu pandanganku ke sekeliling dan mendapati aliran sungai tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku langsung berlari dan mendudukkan diri tepat di tepian sungai sambil memasukkan kedua kakiku sebatas betis ke dalam sungai jernih yang terasa sangat dingin itu. Oh, tentu saja... ini kan malam hari.

Ah, ini pasti Sungai Sumida. Tadi Sasuke sempat bercerita cukup banyak tentang Festival Kembang Api yang sedang berlangsung malam ini. Festival yang dilaksanakan tiap Sabtu terakhir di bulan Juli. Festival ini telah menambah kesenangan musim panas sejak abad ke-18 walau sempat dilarang tahun 1960-an. Tetapi festival diadakan kembali tahun 1978 dan sejak itu, ratusan dan ribuan orang datang untuk menikmatinya setiap tahun. Ya, seperti malam ini!

"Sakura, makanlah."

Aku agak kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba _Devil_ tampan yang sudah duduk bersila tepat di sebelahku.

"Ah, _Takoyaki_! Kau membelinya di festival?" tanyaku sambil mengambil bungkusan makanan itu dari tangan Sasuke dan langsung membukanya.

Sasuke hanya menganguk mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

Aku sudah menusuk sebuah _takoyaki_ dan bersiap memasukkannya ke mulut sebelum terlintas suatu yang janggal di pikiranku,

"Tunggu. Bagaimana Kau... membelinya? Kita kan tidak terlihat...," ucapku lagi menatap wajah Sasuke bingung.

"Rahasia," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil dan mulai memakan buah berwarna merah di tangan kanannya.

Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan langsung memasukkan dua buah _takoyaki_ ke mulutku, tanganku lalu terulur ke depan wajah Sasuke menyodorkan bungkusan _takoyaki_,

"Kau tidak mau?"

_Devil_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terus menggigiti buah merah di tangannya.

"Kenapa hanya makan tomat?" tanyaku akhirnya yang penasaran karena dia sangat terlihat menikmati buah berwarna mencolok itu.

"Ini kesukaanku," jawab Sasuke (agak) bersemangat.

"Oh," aku mengangguk paham sambil memperhatikan bungkusan _takoyaki_-ku yang sekarang sudah kosong. Aku masih lapar... Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan makanan berwarna merah muda yang sempat kulihat.

"Sasuke...," ucapku dengan wajah memelas.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Tadi Aku melihat sekumpulan anak yang memakan benda aneh berwarna _pink_, bentuknya sangat lembut. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Belikan Aku itu, ya...," pintaku sambil terus memasang wajah memohon.

Tidak terlalu sulit agar permintaanku terkabul sepertinya, karena Sasuke sudah beranjak berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum tipisnya ke arahku. "Akan kubelikan permen kapas untukmu," ucapnya sebelum menghilang lagi dari hadapanku.

Kumainkan kedua kakiku saat membuang waktu menunggu Sasuke yang belum juga kembali. Samar-samar aku merasakan dua sosok manusia anak lelaki berlarian tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Aku segera mengangkat kedua kakiku dari air dan berjalan cepat ke arah mereka begitu mendengar jerit kesakitan dari salah satu anak yang terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Aku bergeming di tempatku berpijak saat melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang membantu anak kecil itu untuk berdiri. Walau dalam jarak hampir sepuluh meter tidak sulit bagiku untuk mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu."

"Huwaaa... ta-tapi maka-nanku hiks... sudah jatuh hiks... aku mau makananku, huwaaa!"

"Yuya-_kun_, uang kakak sudah habis. Sebaiknya Kita kembali ke rumah, ya."

"Tidak mau! Aku hiks... mau permen kapas yang baru!"

"Yuya, sudah ayo Kita pulang!"

"Untukmu."

"Aa? Terima kasih hiks...!"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Tuan."

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik."

"_Ha-hai'_"

Dan aku tidak bisa menolak saat kedua ujung bibirku tertarik semakin ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman untuk menyambut pemuda baik hati yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa membelikanmu permen kapas hari ini."

Mataku masih menatap lekat wajah porselen miliknya, Sasuke sengaja mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak membalas tatapanku. Aku baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suaraku bersamaan dengan suara ledakan beruntun ke arah langit tepat di atas Sungai Sumida yang menampilkan bunga-bunga api mengagumkan dengan beragam warna yang membuat kedua manikku tak berkedip saat menatapnya.

"Mengagumkan!" ucapku yang terdengar lebih seperti teriakan.

Aku kehabisan napas saat merasakan kehadiran Sasuke tepat di belakangku dengan wajahnya yang mengarah tepat ke telingaku membisikkan sesuatu,

"Aku akan menunjukkan hal yang lebih hebat dari ini."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda menyetujui usulannya dan selanjutnya aku berusaha menggigit bibirku sekuat tenaga saat merasakan tubuhku yang sudah berada di gendongan khas _bridal_ milik Sasuke.

**..::Devil-Evil's Lessons::..**

"Bulannya indah," ucapku pelan masih tetap menatap kagum pada siluet bundar menyilaukan yang berada tepat di hadapan kami.

Demi apapun, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau bulan akan sangat mengagumkan jika dilihat dari ketinggian seperti ini. Wow! Kurasa kata itu pun tak cukup mengungkapkan kekagumanku. Ciptaan _Kami-sama_ memang sungguh luar biasa...

Wajahku memanas saat menyadari sedari tadi Sasuke terus menatapku. Oh, bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu? Kau semakin tampan, kau tahu?

Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup dan paling tidak menyembunyikan suara degupan aneh dari jantungku. _Tch_! Hanya _Devil_ tuli yang tak mampu mendengar suara detak jantungku ini. _Gah_, sial!

"Kenapa Kita harus melakukan 'tugas itu'?"

Aku ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri begitu sadar apa yang barusan saja terlontar dari bibirku tadi. Sakura... pandai sekali kau merusak momen romantis ini! Sekarang pasti Sasuke sangat membenciku karena terus mengeluh tentang tugas yang memang harus kupikul nantinya tersebut. Eh, kenapa sekarang dia tersenyum tipis begitu?

"Karena itu takdir Kita," ucapnya pelan sambil tetap memandang lekat wajahku.

"Kenapa? Walau kau tahu itu buruk... kenapa tidak mencoba hidup yang lebih baik?" aku terus mengajukan rentetan pertanyaan lain. Rasanya kurang puas jika dia hanya mengambinghitamkan takdir.

"_Kami-sama_ menciptakan makhluk dengan porsi dan tugas mereka masing-masing. Kita hanya diciptakan untuk menguji para manusia dengan 'tugas itu'."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat tenang.

Dari matanya aku rasa dia sama sekali tidak kesal dengan sikapku. Syukurlah, tapi bagiku jawaban ini belum membuatku tenang,

"Kenapa... kenapa Kita tidak diciptakan untuk menolong manusia, bukan malah menjatuhkan mereka dengan 'tugas itu'?"

"_Angel_, maksudmu?" Sasuke menjawabku dengan melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang langsung kujawab tegas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Karena Kau diciptakan sebagai _Evil_, Sakura. Dan sekarang Kau hanya perlu melakukan tugasmu dengan sebaiknya," Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arahku sebelum dia mengalihkan atensinya ke arah bulan.

Aku tidak tahu harus membantahnya lagi dengan pertanyaan apa. Jawaban itu tegas. Dan, aku memang tahu itu. _Evil_... **karena aku adalah **_**Evil**_, bukan _Angel_, bukan Manusia. Tugasku memang untuk membuat kejahatan, kan? Kenapa aku sesedih ini...

Hati bodoh, aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka dengan hal ini kan?

**DEG**

Sakit... terlalu sakit jika kutanggung sendiri.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, tanpa sadar tangan kiriku sudah meremas bagian depan kemeja hitam milik Sasuke,

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Tetaplah di sisiku **selamanya**," agak takut aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat apa reaksinya. Aku terkejut saat malah mendapati raut bingung di wajah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Aku akan selalu di sisimu selamanya. Kau lucu sekali," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Eh? _Devil_ ini, selalu berhasil membuat wajahku semerah tomat... tapi aku senang. Mungkin aku akan sanggup melewati semua ini jika bersamamu, Sasuke...

"Jika nanti Aku memilih **jalan yang berbeda**... kumohon tetaplah di sisiku," aku benar-benar serius saat mengucapkan ini. Kedua manik _emerald_-ku berbinar penuh harap ke arahnya.

Selanjutnya yang kulihat hanya senyum tipis Sasuke dan dia langsung mendekap tubuh mungilku semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Sambil menidurkan wajahku di bahu kanan Sasuke aku tersenyum.

Terima kasih...

**SRAK**

Sekilas metaku terpusat ke arah sepasang sayap hitam besar milik Sasuke. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat beruntung di usia tiga belas tahunku ini. _Yup_, itu artinya masih ada 37 tahun lagi saat-saat romantis aku selalu digendong oleh Sasuke-_koi_ seperti ini~

Rasanya, hidup ini cukup adil juga.

**..::****Devil-Evil's Lessons****::..**

"Hm, Kita di mana?"

Kepalaku tersentak kaget saat merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini bukan di bumi lagi, kurasa.

"Sudah di Istana...," ujar Sasuke pelan, "di kamarmu."

"Eh?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku menyapu ruangan tempat kami berada. Dan benar saja, ini memang kamarku. Aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurku, mulai memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"_Ano_, terima kasih... untuk hari ini, Sasuke," ucapku canggung. Tiba-tiba saja wajahku kembali memanas mendapati manik _onyx_-nya yang lekat menatapku. _Geez_! Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu atau aku akan benar-benar meleleh, Sasuke!

Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapanku seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus kepalaku, "Istirahatlah, mulai besok dan seterusnya Kau harus menguasai semua pelajaran _Evil_ yang akan kuajarkan," Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan aku merasa seperti tersengat listrik ribuan Volt begitu sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh keningku lama.

**DEG**

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Sampai jumpa besok pagi," Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan dengan kibasan kecil dari sepasang sayap miliknya dia sudah melesat pergi keluar melalui jendela besar di kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I-itu tadi Sasuke mengecup keningku?

Kedua manik _emerald_-ku mengerjap beberapa kali, selanjutnya aku bergelung di balik selimutku, membenamkan wajahku di kasur dan berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa!

_AISHITERU YO~_!

**..::****Devil-Evil's Lessons****::..**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**A/N**

**Happy SasuSakuMonth~! Dan terus banjiri archive FNI dengan pairing TomatCeri, yeay~!**

P.S. for 23rd July: Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun~ cepat temukan kebahagiaanmu dengan Sakura-chan, ya... :D

Terima Kasih untuk** KAMU** yang sudah membaca fiksi ini :D

**Kamus Kecil:**

**Hikite**: pegangan pintu pada _shoji_ atau _fusuma_

**Shoji**: panel dari rangka kayu berlapis kertas yang tembus cahaya (_fusuma_ tidak) atau mudahnya disebut pintu geser

**Chabudai**: meja makan pendek berbentuk segi empat

**Mikoshi**, **Dashi** dan **Yatai**: nama-nama kendaraan berisi _Kami_ atau objek pemujaan

**Hayashi**: musik khas festival

**Daisuki**: aku menyukaimu

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OMAKE~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aa, maaf sudah memanggil Kalian pagi-pagi buta begini...," ucapku dengan nada menyesal sambil memandang kedua wajah pelayan di depanku.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, _Hime-sama_. Ini memang menjadi tugas Kami. Benarkan, Shikamaru?" ujar Chouji sambil memandang wajah rekan di sebelahnya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan begitu melihat Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, mengangguk sekilas dan langsung merebahkan diri di sebelahku bersiap tidur. Dasar pemalas.

Aku melirik Chouji yang meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas minuman di atas _chabudai_ yang berada di hadapanku. Selanjutnya dia memilih duduk tepat di seberangku,

"Tapi tidak biasanya _Hime-sama_ lapar di waktu seperti ini. Apa ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Chouji sambil terus menatap _tempura_ yang baru saja dibawanya. _Tch_! Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menatap wajahku saat berbicara.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum membuka mulutku—

"_Tempura_-nya kelihatan enak. Sebaiknya Anda cepat memakannya sebelum dingin."

**Twitch!**

Ya, ampun... pelayanku yang satu pemalas, satunya lagi maniak makanan. Hidupku ini memang indah sekali, ya... Sabar, Sakura...

Aku memasang wajah manisku seperti biasanya, kudorong piring yang berisi _tempura_ itu tepat di hadapan Chouji,

"Makanlah. Aku hanya ingin jus tomat ini saja, kok."

Aku mulai mengambil gelas dan meminum cairan kental merah manis tersebut. Rasa asam dan manis yang meluber jadi satu kini memenuhi rongga mulutku. Entah kenapa jadi ingin minum jus kesukaan Sasuke. Aa, wajahku memerah lagi.

"Chouji, sebenarnya Aku ingin membicarakan tentang _Guardian _baruku itu. Kau tahu, kan?" Aku memulai pembicaraan sambil memainkan tangan kiriku, saat melihat wajah Shikamaru, iseng aku menjepit hidungnya praktis membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Aku hampir terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Tentu saja. Kami kan berada di sana saat_ Hime-sama_ akan pergi ke Bumi. _Devil_ itu lumayan juga."

Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke arah Chouji dengan binar-binar kecil di kedua mataku. Kata "lumayan" itu menunjukkan respon yang positif, kan?

"Aku juga merasa Dia sangat keren dan baik sekali," tambahku, masih terus memerhatikan Chouji yang tetap sibuk dengan_ tempura_-nya. Oke, aku sudah terbiasa tak diacuhkan saat berbicara dengan mereka berdua tapi mereka merupakan pendengar yang baik. Jadi, tak masalah...

"Ya, _Devil_ itu pasti orang yang hebat jika terpilih menjadi _Guardian Hime-sama_."

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar pujian Chouji untuk Sasuke. Sejenak kualihkan pandanganku ke kiri tempat Shikamaru tidur. Sekarang dia malah membuka sedikit mulutnya sehingga bisa bernapas. Aku langsung melepaskan jepitan tanganku di hidungnya dan langsung menarik (baca: mencubit dengan tenaga kuda) pipi kanannya. Aku melongo sempurna begitu tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun darinya. Dasar, tidur seperti orang mati saja...

Aku kembali mengarahkan atensiku pada Chouji yang masih sibuk dengan_ tempura_-nya. Mengumpulkan keberanianku sejenak dan mengatur ritme jantungku agar terdengar senormal mungkin,

"Kurasa... Aku menyukainya, Chouji."

Aku langsung meneguk jus tomat yang kupegang berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup saat aku mulai berbicara tentang Sasuke.

"Itu hal wajar jika menyukai calon suami Anda, _Hime-sama_."

**BRUSSHH**

"Ca-calon **suami**?"

Aku sama sekali tidak perduli saat cairan kental merah itu melesak keluar dari mulutku dan mengotori _chabudai_ di hadapanku. Aku agak kaget juga saat melihat Chouji dengan sigap menyelamatkan dirinya dan tidak lupa bersama _tempura_ kesayangannya dari muncratan jus tomatku.

"Ah, Anda sepertinya terlalu sering mengabaikan Kurenai-_sensei_ saat mengajar di kelas ya, _Hime-sama_? Semua orang juga tahu kalau para _Guardian_ nantinya akan menjadi suami para Putri _Evil_. Memang seperti itu ketentuan dari dulu," terang Chouji lalu melanjutkan acara—kau tahu apa.

_Kami-sama_, sekarang aku baru mengerti saat teman-temanku begitu gugup menunggu kedatangan para _Guardian_ semalam dan juga tatapan bingung Sasuke saat aku menyuruhnya untuk selalu di sisiku. Ah, itu berarti dia memang—**KYAAA~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..:: The End ? ::..**


End file.
